life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 3: Chaos Theory
"Chaos Theory" is the third episode of Life is Strange. The episode was released May 19, 2015, and is available on PC, Mac, PS3, PS4, Xbox 360 and Xbox One. Synopsis When Max Caulfield and Chloe Price begin investigating the conspiracy surrounding Kate Marsh and Rachel Amber, the pieces of the puzzle surrounding Rachel's disappearance lead to answers, and the consequences of Max's powers lead to a conclusion that has devastating results on everyone she knows. See here for diary entries and messages from this episode. Checkpoints # Girls' Dormitories # Dormitories # Main Campus - Evening # High School - Evening # Swimming Pool - Evening # Parking Lot - Evening # Chloe's House - Upstairs # Chloe's House - Downstairs # Diner # Chloe's Truck # Main Campus - Noon # Max's Room # Chloe's House - Focus # Alternative Main Campus Characters Deaths *Local Birds - Dead birds are seen in the backyard of the Madsen household. *Fish (Mentioned) - The fisherman mentions that there are no edible fish left in Arcadia Bay. *Humpback Whales - Humpback Whales can be seen laying on the beach while Max is on her way to Chloe's House in the alternative timeline. They are also there in the main timeline. *Lisa the Plant (Determinant) - Lisa might be found drowned or dehydrated depending on Max's earlier choices to water her twice or not watering her at all in the last two episodes. Featured Music :Main article: Soundtrack *"Lua" - Bright Eyes (Morning sequence in Chloe's Room) *"Santa Monica Dream" - Angus & Julia Stone (Optionally played in Chloe's Room) *"Piano Fire" - Sparklehorse (Optionally played in Chloe's Room) *"Kids Will Be Skeletons" - Mogwai (Max's bus ride in the closing sequence) Reception * Chaos Theory has the second highest Metascore of all episodes on Metacritic with a Metascore of 80 and a User Score of 9.0. * IGN gave it a great 8.0 calling it a massive turn with a heartfelt and ambitious new story. Achievements There are twelve achievements the player can earn on Steam, PlayStation or Xbox. Trivia * The term "Chaos Theory" refers to the the study of "behaviors in dynamical systems that are highly sensitive to initial conditions" such as the butterfly effect. * If you rewind time after using the vending machine and use it again while searching through Blackwell at night, Max will make a comment about how she could get every can in the machine with just one coin. * If you go inside the Swimming Pool lockers and then rewind, Chloe says, "Dude, it's getting old! Try and dazzle me with another trick!" * The audio files for episode three, "Chaos Theory", contain a file called "VO_E3_6B.STM_pck-0000000043", featuring Officer Berry's voice: "Since you know so much about episode two, maybe you should tell me what's going on? I sure hope you're not proud of yourself for playing a leaked, incomplete game, and, if you do it again, next time you roll through Arcadia Bay might be your last time. Choose wisely." * With the patch update on January 19, 2016, the shopping bag with the eggs Max has to find for Joyce's breakfast was moved from the door to the kitchen probably due to a lot of complaints about how hard it was to find. Trailers Life is Strange Episode 3 Launch Trailer (PEGI) Life Is Strange - Episode 3 Chaos Theory - Preview Trailer (HD) 1080p Category:Life is Strange Category:Episodes (Season 1) Category:Episode Three: Chaos Theory